Family Meeting
by Changeforgood
Summary: After the battle of the Bewilderbeast the two couples get together so the women can meet each other. Both women are worried about each other. What will she think about me? Do I look okay? But the good thing is that they have their men to make them have confidence. AU HTTYD 2. HICSTRID & STALKA


**So hello, this will be an Alternate Universe in which SPOILERS Stoick doesn't die. :'(. So how I got this idea. This wasn't request, but I was on Tumblr and someone posted about a scene where the Haddock family is eating and Astrid is introduced to Valka. I just felt the urge to do it for some reason. So here we go.**

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

Gobber was finishing making some stew, he gently stirred the pot and put the spoon aside. "So where's that boy" he asked

"He said he was going to bring Astrid, you know to introduce Valka to her." Responded Stoick

"But she has already met her, after the war. You know that time when Hiccup was like 'Mom, Astrid. Astrid, Mom'"

"That's not the point, Gobber. We are all going to eat dinner together as a family." Stoick said as he got some tables from the cupboard.

He started to set them on the table when he heard "Stoick could you come up here right now"

Stoick looked at Gobber, who nodded and Stoick walked upstairs. As Stoick went up, Gobber finished setting the table.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

_**With Hiccup**_

Hiccup knocked on Astrid's door, and it was opened by her mother. "Hello, Ms. Hofferson. I came for Astrid" he said

"Oh, Hiccup you know you can call me Glenda. As for Astrid she's well in a little trouble, maybe you should check on her." She said as she let Hiccup in.

"Okay, thanks a _Glenda_." Hiccup said as he went upstairs.

Once he got up he knocked on the door, "Astrid, you okay in there" he asked

"Hiccup" she heard her say followed by a bunch of other noises.

"Astrid are you okay"

No answer

"I'm coming in" he said as he started to twist the knob

"No, no,_ nooo" _said Astrid as he opened the door.

Hiccup walked in and saw her room, it was a mess. Clothes was everywhere, also one of shirts for some reason. He then looked at Astrid who was wearing this green dress, she looked nice but it's not usual to see her in a dress. "Ah, Astrid are you okay" he asked as he picked up on of her shirts "Your room is a mess"

"No duh Hiccup" she says as she punches his suit "I just don't know. It's that your mom is finally going to meet me and I don't want to be you know a bad person to her. I want to impress her"

Hiccup handed her one of her shirts and said "Astrid you don't need to impress my mom. She'll be happy with who you are. You 'll be fine"

"How do you know?" she asked as she signaled to one of her skirts

"Well, for what I've heard from my father. She was a wild girl, who never did her hair and ran barefoot. Sooo I pretty much think you are okay" he said as he handed it to her.

"Are you serious" she said as she put on the skirt and signaled to one of her shirts

"Yeah, also that everyone that she was weird. Soo when my dad noticed in her, it was even weirder to everyone else" he said as he handed the shirt to her

Astrid put on the skirt whiling putting her dress down "That's funny. So how do I look"

Hiccup saw his fiancé in front of him, wearing her usual clothes. "Beautiful, Milady" he said as he extended his hand to her.

Astrid grabbed his hand, and kissed him. "Good" she said as she opened the door "Let's go"

They walked downstairs and out the door, saying goodbye to Glenda. They were walking down the streets of Berk to reach Hiccup's house.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**With Stoick**_

Stoick opened his bedroom door to reveal his wife wearing this over the top dress, from when she had to go to important meetings with Stoick. Even though it had been stored for more than twenty years it was realitivny new. "So" she sadi as she signaled to Stoick

Stoick saw his wife, it had been a while since she had seen her like that. To be exact twenty years. But it wasn't like her, at all. "Val, why are wearing that" he said as he shut the door behind him

"What do you not like it. You were the one that gave to me so long ago" she said as she sat on the bed

"No I know that. It's just. It's not you, Val. Your more out going and wild and stuff."

Valka chuckled a little "Oh, Stoick. SO what do you want me to wear. I am going to meet Astrid in a while and I don't want her to think I'm weird" she said as Stoick sat next to her

Stoick laughed "Please if she thinks Hiccup is normal, you'll fit right in"

"What Stoick our son is perfectly fine" she said as she stood up

"Of course he is, now. I mean before when he was weird, like 15. When he goes into working mode, Astrid has to get him to pay attention to something other than working. She would sit outside of the forge just waiting when he would come back, and of he didn't she would pull him out. She seems nicer now, but when she was younger, well let's just say Hiccup needed a little more than a few ice blocks"

"So she's a ruff girl" said Valka as she walked to the closet picking something else to wear.

"Yeah, but for good reasons. Like if Hiccup does something stupid that I don't know, Astrid deals with it."

"Oh, so what is she interested in?" she asked as she took out another outfit.

"Um, dragons and axes. Pretty much of what I about."

"Hmm" she said as she put on the outfit

"So you ready" asked Stoick as he stood from the bed

In front of him he saw his wife, in her old normal outfit. It seemed like if time had gone back, the day after they got married. How now they could relive their joys together. It all seemed so clear. "You look beautiful, Val" he said as he walked ot her and kissed her

"Oh, Stoick" she giggled

Then they heard the door open. "Oh, there here. Come on let's go" she said as she left Stoick and ran out the door.

"Oh you never change, Val. Do you" he said as he went after his wife.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Once they all got downstairs. They saw it had all been set up, stew served and what not. Gobber was now gone, only leaving the two couples in the house. Down came Valka followed by Stoick to see Hiccup and Astrid sitting in the chairs talking. "So when we got back, that's why I didn't see oyu" he told her

"You could've just told me Hiccup" she chuckled

"But remember what happened last time"

"Oh yeah the return of the mysterious scent. Yeah better you stayed off" she said a she pushed him, almost making him fall.

"Hey, Astrid be careful. He had to chief people remember that" said Stoick

"Sorry, sir" she responded

"So why are we having this dinner again?" asked Hiccup

"Seriously, your asking. You're the one who planned this"

"What just making sure you all knew"

Valka hadn't said anything, it seemed how odd she was with them. Being alone for twnenty years only with dragons might make it weird to comfortable again. "Mom" she heard Hiccup say

She immediate went to her son for perfect attention "Yes"

"So I know I already introduced you two, but this is to make it more you know…that. So mom.. Astrid. Astrid.. mom" he said

"How should I call you , Valka, Miss" said Astrid as she shook her hand

Valka hadn't thought of that, how she would like people to call her. "Um, Valka would be fine" she responded

"Okay, Valka" she said as they both sat down, being let in by their respectful man.

"So what did Gobber make" asked Hiccup

"Stew" responded Stoick

"Ah, okay" said HIcucp as he put his spoon into it and tried it "Yup it's good"

It was quiet for a while, while everyone was eating until Stoick said "So Hiccup how long have you been with Astrid?"

"4 years" he responded "Soon five in about a month"

"So don't forget this year" said Astrid

"Don't worry I won't"

"You forget one of your anniversaries" said Valka

"Yeah, she didn't talk to me for about a week, until I relised why she wasn't talking with me" Hiccup

"I can't believe it took you that long" said Astrid

"What I didn't remember, but I made it up to you" he responded

"You did and it was mostly worth the week not talking to you"

"What did he do" asked Valka

"He took me to this island, far from here. On Toothless and then we had this dinner. But what surprised me more of the night was that Hiccup had engaged." She said as she showed her the ring

"So you guys are engaged" said Valka

"Yes, mom" Hiccup responded

"So when is the wedding"

"Supposed to be a month form now, we've been planning it for about a year now. That is why I wanted to have this dinner, to tell you. So we could have your blessing" he said

"Oh" she said "So you guys wanted my blessing. Well, from all that Stoick has told me about you two. I do bless your marriage"

So the rest of the night they had talked about how Hiccup had had a crush on Astrid since he was 12. Embarrassing moment, after embarrassing moment. Hiccu0p was scrunched into his arms, being as red as a tomato from all the embarrassment. Then the two women talked in the living room, while th etwo men cleaned the kitchen. "Their getting along" said Stoick

"Yeah, that's good right" Hiccup said as he put the dishes on the sink

"Kinda, depends what they talk about"

Then their conversation soon ended and "Hehe, okay. So I think that all Valka. Goodbye see you later" said Astrid as she walked out of the house with Hiccup.

"So" said Stoick

"What" Valka responded

"What did you think about her"

"She seems like a perfect girl for him" she responded

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**With HIccup**_

_"_So what did you think abotu my mom" asked HIccup as they went to her house

"She's amazing Hiccup!" she responded

"So what did you guys talk about, while we picked up the table" he siad as they reached

"Oh nothign that is important to _you, babe"_ she said as she kissed him "Goodnight"

With that Astrid left a dumbfound Hiccup walking confused home.

** So that's all for today folks. Only if it could happen. What were Astrid and Valka talking about? SO what did you think. This is a one shot. GOD BLESS YOU.**__

_I keep my eyes always on the Lord. With him at my right hand, I will not be shaken._

_**Psalm 16:8 NIV**_


End file.
